With the growth of Internet in fantasy sports industry, new fantasy sports games have evolved. Specifically, press conferences have become predominant in the sports industry and are no longer subjected to present post game information. Moreover, press conferences are used to showcase new talent and portrait as a new forum to make fashion statements. Professional sports players are required to address the media at significant stages of matches. Basically, press conferences have become so predominant in sports that networks such as the NFL network, the NBA channel have created actual shows dedicated to team press conferences. Large flagships such as ESPN and Fox Sports have increased their coverage and broadcasts of events.
Currently, all fantasy sports leagues (such as, Yahoo, ESPN, CBS sports and NFL.com) utilize a “message board” that aids communication amongst team managers. However, the communication is limited and is aimed towards trash talk. Often, fans of sports personalities utilize Twitter to converse to receive information directly. However, fans experience the limitation of text characters. Moreover, the absence of visual presence leaves the fans dissatisfied with limited information.
In the light of the above discussion, there appears to be a need for users to experience a realistic situation of press conferences.